Wonder World for Two?
by NicoletteandShane
Summary: Nicolette Harley and Shane Verichiano were just at a normal tea party when a rabbit eared man kidnaps Nicolette! Now the two are stuck in Wonderland with no idea what to do. One thing is sure, these two will cause trouble for all. And maybe, just maybe find love? Nah, not happening. Too cheesy. Or is it? (Story better than summary. I think.) [RATING MAY CHANGE LATER IN THE STORY]


**Nicolette: Yay! First story up! *grins* **

**Shane: ...how many stories do we plan to put here anyways?**

**Nicolette: *blinks* Dunno. I don't even know how long this story will be. Anyways, we'll talk more later, like at the end of the chapter. So enjoy! Shane! Disclaimer. **

**Shane: Why? *crosses arms* **

**Nicolette: Because I don't feel like being sued, that's why. **

**Shane: *sighs* Whatever. ****_Disclaimer: NicoletteandShane do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice or any of the other games/manga/movie. We just own the story. _**

* * *

A young brunette with curls hid behind a bush and narrowed her eyes at a black haired girl whose hair was short. The girl smirked as the one she was spying on turned so that her back was towards her. _Now's my chance._ Quietly making her way she inhaled air ready to yell when another voice spoke up in an annoyed tone, "Nicolette, do you _want_ me to hurt you?" The black haired girl turned around and glared with her bright blue eyes.

Readjusting her glasses, Nicolette pouted and crossed her arms, "Argh, dammit Shane, how did you know?"

"Let's see now, you're the only one I know who'd try to sneak up on me when I'm standing in front of a window and can _see_ your reflection." Shane explained as she placed a hand on her hip. The brunette stomped her foot, ready to respond with a comeback, but instead she wave her hand as if to dismiss this little _event_.

"Moving on, I need you to do me a huge favor," Blue eyes filled with confusion as the owner of said eyes motioned for the speaking girl to continue, "I need you to go with me to this party."

"Party?" Shane echoed, her tone became drenched in annoyance.

"Yeah, a tea party. Look, it'll be fun, we can make our own dresses, drink lots of delicious flavors of tea, yummy snacks to-" The glasses wearing girl listed while grinning. Her friend held her hand to let the other know that she had to stop talking.

"What's the real reason you want me to go?" You've gone to tons of tea parties without me. You always go with your family. Hell, this is the _first _time you've ever ask me to with you. Why?" Nicolette sighed as she hung her head, poking her index fingers together in a shy manner as she mumbled a response. "What? Speak up, I can't hear you."

"I said, that's the reason. Those tea parties were just with relatives. This one is with strangers. I don't know anybody, also, I have to go by myself. Please come with me! I'll do anything." Nicolette begged as she gripped her friend's arm and looked at her with big brown puppy dog eyes.

"No." Was Shane's simple answer that was occupied with a bored expression.

"Please!"

"No, nothing you can say will change my mind, so give up!"

"I'll buy you for a whole month."

"..."

"..."

"...When is this party?"

* * *

Shane had her eyes closed, an obvious pissed expression on her face. She opened her eyes and looked at her reflection in the mirror, glaring at her clothes. She was wearing a semi black corset that she had changed the ribbons with chains. Very light weight chains. A bright sky blue free form skirt that was decorated with skulls. Some black thigh highs and camo heel boots that were different shades of light blue. Her lips were painted a dark blue that matched the streak in her hair as well as her nails.

"Even though I got to design this, I still can't stand wearing a dress," She growled in a low threatening tone before raising it for Nicolette to hear her. "Nico, how long is this party anyways?"

Some rustling was heard before Nicolette's voice carried over the changing stall, "Um, I dunno, but I was thinking we can leave at around three. How's hat sound?" The only answer she got was a grunt, which she took as a yes. Coming out of the stall a small frown was on her lips. The brunette went to stand next to her fuming friend by the mirror.

"Better than that ridiculous poofy dress that was unnecessarily colorful." Shane said admiring the dress.

Nicolette was wearing a sleeveless pinkish-purple dress that had a deep purple flower on the chest. The dress itself had two think layers of petticoats to give it a small fluffy look. The shoes she wore were black wedges that were tied up her legs with black ribbons, the bows were tied up front. Her lips were painted a dark pink, her nails the same color as her dress.

She glared her eyes as she stared at the purplish, yet she could have sworn it was more pink than purple, streak in her hair. "Did you really have to put this streak in my hair?" Was her answer, "Also, why the hell am I wearing so lots of pink?"

Rolling her eyes, Shane looked around and picked up a pinkish-purple ribbon and something else, it seemed like a box. "Here, I'll _improve_ it for you." Making her sit down, Shane pulled out a yellow diamond gem and carefully sewed on it onto the middle of the flower. Than she sewed some yellow cloth onto the ribbon, it was shaped like a diamond, and tied in on the side of her friend's brown locks. Nodding slightly, she shrugged and said in a monotone voice, 'what the hell', and added some more ribbons under the flower that had the playing cards' symbols on it; red heart, blue spade, yellow diamond, and a green clover. Nicolette on the other hand was wincing for multiple time when she was stabbed with the needle.

Once finished with her work, Shane grabbed a thin sky blue ribbon and tied it around her neck. Very carefully, she sewed on a dark blue spade gem in the middle. Humming with confidence she sewed on the same playing cards' symbol on the top of her corset. "Done!" She cheered happy with the outlooks of both their dresses.

"Why the hell did you add these to out dresses?" Nicolette questioned as one hand rubbed the soreness on her chest and the other held up one of the two ribbons.

"Simple, it makes us stand out. Also if either of us get separated we can just ask someone if they've seen a girl with the same symbols on her dress." Letting an 'oh' escape her lips, Nicolettle nodded finally understanding the extra cloth. Grabbing Shane's hand, the girl clad in pinkish-purple led her out of the dressing room and down to the garden where the party was being held.

* * *

"Argh, is it three yet?" Shane groaned as she leaned against a tree that was located far away from the party. Nicolette gave the annoyed girl a pitying smile before reaching inside a plastic bag.

"Sorry, but no. It's only one thirty. Here, your first for a month. " Tossing said bottle, the blue eyed girl's scowl turned into a grin as she caught the sugary drink and quickly opened it to take a large gulp.

"I needed that!" Blinking, Shane saw Nicolette eyeing the bottle. It wasn't a secret that the British girl's parents banned soft drinks from her. Letting an over exaggerated sigh leave her lips, she held the bottle out to her. "Here Nico, you have some, but finish it and I will _end_ you."

"Thanks!" The brunette cheered ignoring the threat thrown at her and grabbed the bottle. Before she could open it, the ground seemed to have gotten father away. (Which was saying something considering the girl was relatively small.) "Shane...did you get shorter?"

"No dumb ass, you're levitating. Look behind you." Was the black haired girl's response. While giving said reply, Shane was getting father away. Gulping, Nicolette looked over her shoulder to see ashen colored hair and...bunny ears?.

"What the hell?! I'm being kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped? No my dear, I am simply saving you." The owner of the ears explained with a grin behind his glasses.

"Saving?! This is kidnapping!" She argued thrashing around, "Shane! Help!"

The girl who's name was being called only laughed as she watched some pervert with bunny ears kidnapped Nicolette. "Poor, poor girl. Oh we-MY !" Once the realization hit her that the stolen girl still has her precious , she ran after the duo.

"My love Nicolette, I could just die from happiness!" The ashen haired male cheered hugging her tightly.

"Then di-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Nicolette screamed as she tossed the bottle in the air and clung onto the man's jacket. "I'M GOING TO DIE!"

Shane saw them go down a giant hole, how long has that been there, and she saw her terrified friend toss the liquid in the air. Quickening her steps she leaped and just barely caught the bottle before it had disappeared into the hole. "Got it!" She grinned looking down, only for it to disappear. "Fuck."

_And down the rabbit hole they go..._

* * *

**Nicolette: YAY! The first chapter is done!**

**Shane: *glares* You dropped the .**

**Nicolette: It was hold on to that and die or not. I want to live thank you. Anyways, I hope you guys like this. **

**Shane: No hate please. This was mainly written because we were bored in class one day and wanted to do something Heart no Kuni no Alice related. Don't like it, don't read it. Don't send flames. Nada. **

**Nicolette: Yeah, we decided to put it up here because we felt like it. **

**Shane: R & R please and thank you. *bows* **

**Nicolette: *bows as well* Thank you for reading~!**


End file.
